wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Works In Progress
These are the games that have been written but not played yet. Sophie D-B WORLDS :Status: Been being written for 5 years. Basically dead. Being revived and being made into something cool with Trevor Volpe! :D :Written as: Hardcore Camp or Finale. :Summary: HIGH FANTASY? Sci fy? 9 Worlds, Elemental weapons, BLECH. D.A.R.V.I.S. :Status: Being thought about and mulled over in my brain for summer '11. :Written as: Advanced Camp :Summary: Futuristic. Earth's corruption and pollution went too far before humans did anything about it so the world basically died. A computer program, reformatted into a living situation, created by a mysterious group called D.A.R.V.I.S. As you body decays, this cyber world becomes real. Life. But when there's a "bug" in the system and people's existences being deleted, slowly, all around you, and you have no external body to escape to... you can only hope... that you're not next. +EDYN :Status: Almost finished and submitted for summer '10! Written for: Hardcore Camp.... Which disappeared so now.... WHAT?! :Summary: The sequel to School for Criminal Masterminds. This game will broaden the world you may already know and take it to a much deeper/darker place. Vaguely involving political and religious disputes and rumors. <3~ David Gottsegen The End of an Era :Status: Submitted (Awaiting feedback) :Written as: Advanced Camp(?) :Summary: The unfinished epilogue to my book, the story is in your hands now. In the world of Pathar, which faction shall rise to power? Provides incentive to be a warrior as well as mage. New magic system. The Bell Tolls for Thee :Status: Being written :Written as: Horror/(Mystery?) Game :Summary: A simple mountain village, a mysterious outsider, whom among us does he seek? Welcome to Paradise (with assistance from Ben Schwartz) :Status: A really cool idea, and a few characters :Written as: Bootleg(?) :Summary: Inspired by .hack. Enter the virtual reality game, Paradise, but will you ever leave? Ruby Lavin Among Mad People Written With Chiara Harrison-Lambe :Status: Being reworked. :Written as: Horror Game :Summary: Little kids in a mental asylum, sound familiar? For the Birds :Status: Maybe Next Year :Written as: "I only want what I can ge-et." :Summary: Angels and demons and birds and light and dust. AND THE APOCALYPSE. XII-VI Written With Maya Shengold :Status: I'm not entirely sure! :Written as: Comedy game. :Summary: HAH ummm... Cars. Bingo night. Undercover CIA agents! Ben Raften War of the Might And Right :Status: modifying :written as: Advanced Camp :summary: Political game and a real life representation of good and evil with a weird twist (can evil be better for a society than good? (nah that is impossible right)) .herd writing with Adam Samson :Status: ideas starting to come together :written as: Advanced Camp? :summary: YOU WILL OBEY Sticks, Stones, and a King :Status: Writing :written as: Advanced Camp :Summary: "I don't know with what weapons that World War 3 will be fought with but World War 4 will be fought with sticks and stones" Hannah Rothman Quest of the Cal-landers :Status: Submitted :Written as: a Bootleg game :Summary: The six descendants of banished royalty gather their forces to reclaim their rightful thrones. There's just one problem: they all hate each other. Cry of the Hunters :Status: Submitted (awaiting feedback) :Written as: a Bootleg game :Summary: Two bands of legendary-creature hunters discover a town where dark and light magic appear to coexist, but the place and its residents have interesting secrets... Childsplay Science :Status: Submitted (awaiting feedback) :Written as: a game for advanced players :Summary: A futuristic England has made another amazing scientific breakthrough, and the top experts (along with their robot companions) are gathering to view the results. Unfortunately, lies and deception are abounding throughout the company and the night's attendees... Hallowed Ground :Status: Submitted (awaiting feedback) :Written as: a game for advanced players :Summary: In a town isolated for over 400 years, the local angsty-magical-teen gangs are going to have open their eyes to the reality of their situation: a reality seeped in moral ambiguity. All in the Cards :Status: Submitted (awaiting feedback) :Written as: Off-season (possibly Spring Game?) :Summary: A virtual fantasy world created by three MIT students and populated by AIs based off of cards comes under threat from hostile entities. Anima/Animus :Status: Submitted :Written as: I dunno yet. Off-season? Advanced? I think more likely off-season. :Summary: The internal lives of adults are a living hell and the lives of children heaven on earth, thanks to magical entities that have been sent to be the perfect friends and playmates that get traumatically taken away when you turn 20... Inferno Academy :Status: Submitted (awaiting feedback) :Written as: Another possible Spring Game :Summary: It's about a school for bad guys! What's not to like? The Dark Eclipse of Japan :Status: Considering deletion :Written as: a game for advanced players :Summary: FIVE MOONS II! Hey! Guess what? Turns out the underworld isn't supposed to be filled with darkness after all! Crack of Midnight :Status: Being written :Written as: a tavern scene :Summary: A traveler, a vampire, and a vampire hunter walk into a bar...and they have no idea. Adam Samson Deus Ex Machina Written With Ben Raften :Status: *sloth**sigh**groan* I dun wanna finish it right now...maybe later. :Written as: Sci-Fi...something not summer...like a winter game...or a fall game...or a spring game... :Summary: The most ironic man vs machine game ever created! Ben Schwartz (Note: most of the following are working titles only.) The Ethereal Cartographers' Union :Status: Just need to turn my full listing of notes into something more readable. :Written as: Advanced mindscrew. :Summary: The ECU is having its first offline convention! Everyone is terrible excited to meet in person after five years of making weird maps of things that don't exist for fun. Unfortunately, some uninvited guests are on hand... Lots of cartography, the metastructure of the universe, and the nature of human psychology! For for everyone! The New World :Status: Mostly written in my head. :Written as: Advanced game. :Summary: Magical delegates from all across the world have gathered to discuss and ponder the changes that have come to the world. A group of young post-modern magic-wielders plan to crash the party and show them how much things have REALLY changed. The Ambassadors :Status: Premise and setting are solid. Conflict not there yet. :Written as: Advanced game. :Summary: In the not-too-distant future, a caste of extremely well-trained orphans have become vital additions to every major political team. Unfortunately, those politicians who DON'T get chosen by an Ambassador tend to harbor grudges over it... untitled (Written with Dylan Scott) :Status: Early conceptualization. :Written as: Advanced game. :Summary: Years ago, the dark lord totally kicked the hero's ass. And you know what? 'Life went on.' Too Soon Forgotten (Written with Jesse Riemer) :Status: Written and submitted. Season five, maybe? :Written as: WSF Bootleg. :Summary: The tribe is being visited by a team of anthropologists! It'll be great! Right? ...right? Cabal (Conceptualizing to be written by Story Team Omega) :Status: Concept. :Written as: WSF madness. :Summary: Man, you don't even KNOW. Schism II: Apocrypha :Status: Submitted and awaiting response. :Written as: Advanced Game. :Summary: Six months have passed since the first Gods were killed... now, Dr. Carisi's forces of science have taken over the majority of the Realm of the Gods... Tatsachore :Status: Submitted and awaiting response. :Written as: Intro Game :Summary: Humans have been oppressing Monsters and Elves for hundreds of years, claiming they have the right, due to an ancient myth of something called the Tatsachore... Clockworlds :Status: Submitted and awaiting response. :Written as: Advanced Game. :Summary: Post-aclockalyptic worlds. Not really going to say more than that. City of Prophets and Angels :Status: Submitted and awaiting response. :Written as: Advanced Game. :Summary: A new Vision. A forgotten promise. The silent flight of a thousand wingless angels. The Grand Library :Status: Submitted and was going to be run at Unison 2, but I couldn't GO to that. Damn. :Written as: Intro Game. :Summary: King Zalen and his family have escaped the Moon Lord, fleeing into the Twilight. But the mysterious Library they seek shelter in has more secrets than it seems... Rachel Simon The Painted Ones (some credit goes to Trevor Volpe for helping me figure out a conflict) :Status: IN THE WORKS. As in Actually being written down and actively worked upon :Written as: an Intro camp :summary: Sigtings of the Painted Ones abound in the Claer Forest area. The Forest is being threatened and some children have gone missing. We'll see if the legends are real or not. Islemala :Status: Just an idea. Currently on HIatus. Scrapped for now :written as: an Intro camp? Maybe? :Summary: Very inspired by the myths of Avalon. Untitled (Written with Jon Fryer) :Status: a jumble of ideas. On Hiatus :written as: a game for advanced players/ a cool kind of idea :summary: A period of almost everyday life in the small town of Fairglen, at the end of a war. The Dragon, The Unicorn and the Faery :Status: Jumbly ideas. Scrapped for now. :written as: an intro camp/ nice high fantasy fetch the people :summary: evil somethings attack the place where people dont have the ability to defeat the evilness. go fetch the people. learn magic. things happen. if I kept going I'd spoil something Untitled (Tentivly something about Doors. The Door Opens, maybe?) (Written with Isaac L-S) :Status: Needs to be fleshed out and needs a real Flow :written as: an Advanced Camp game probably :summary: Its really difficult to give a summary without giving away all of the really awesome twists. Things are not as they seem. Summercamp may or may not be the same again. NOT a horror game. not really Upon a field Or (VERY tentive title. most likely will change) :Status: Basic team descriptions are done, but still needs a flow. :Written as: a roleplay heavy game that might involve politicking, theft and murder. :summary: Basically, I got this idea from learning about Mediaeval Heraldry, and our latest E.E. lesson about maps. THe land of Amaniel has several Houses of people. THey don´t always get along. Outside of the Houses are the Heralds. who knows what will happen? : Misery Loves Company Status: Basic ideas at IN my brain, and partially written down. Character bios also partially written down. Written As: a roleplay heavy game that isn't QUITE horror. Summery: Misery Loves Company. A group of High School students from the same school have a forced camp-out. Unbeknownst to them, there are sentient items at their campground. Inspired by several Emilie Autumn songs. Untitled Status: Characters mostly done. Basic flow done. as in on paper. written as: an intro camp Summery: There was once a Little Dream. No one knows who had dreamt it. It was really such a small dream. This made the Little Dream think "I don't want to disappear! How can I make people dream me?" The Little Dream thought, and at least had an idea. "I will make people come to me, and they will make my world..."''Alternate universe Alice in Wonderland type idea. only better. '' The City of Coin and Spice Status: Teams done. Flow halfway done. written as: intro camp Summery: .. I'll get back to you on that. ^^; Penny Weber Wingless (Written with Colin O'Brien) :Status: Being written. :Written as: Something! :Summary: A high-fantasy world struggles to accept a new magic and a new race. Not all are so open to change... Beyond Orpheus (Written with Ben Schwartz) :Status: Submitted and awaiting response. :Written as: Adv. Game :Summary: SPOILERS, OH GEEZ : : :: : : : Category:Eric Lasko